Hannibal Receives a Brofist
by Santania'sGirl
Summary: Hannibal gets his first brofist.


Hannibal sighed as he stood in front of the market with his brownish-red-whatever eyes eyeing the sign atop the building. Printed in big bold rainbow lettering, it read Kawaii Farmer's Market, and while he did agree that the farmer's market was, indeed, kawaii, he detested visiting it in the afternoon. Most of the food had been sitting out all day and was certainly not as fresh as it is in the early morning.

Not only this, but there were hooligans hanging around, selling their mother's pills or playing Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards or whatever it was those filthy vermin did in their spare time. While Hannibal did not despise all the young aspiring youth of today, he did have a brewing hatred for the ones who were incredibly rude and most unfashionable. He was intolerant for such.

'At least my people food box will be filled by the end of the day,' he though as he walked forward, grabbing a grocery basket resembling a turtle shell.

He walked through the crowds of people, gazing over the food that was lain out before him. He carefully noted their textures. If they weren't ripe, he wouldn't pick them. If they were, they would be nummy in his tummy for sure alongside some stuffed fingers. His mouth watered at the idea of stuffed fingers. He then began thinking of Will Graham and how he'd stuff his fingers up in his cute little rear.

As his thoughts trailed to that, he didn't notice the person before him and accidentally bumped into the pedestrian. Confused and disoriented, he shuffled back slightly, doing a two-step dance move followed by a spin before gazing up to see the young Ronald McDonald staring at him.

At first, Hannibal was bewildered and confused. He was off guard and truly frightened at the thought of a clown, much less Ronald McDonald, doing at the Kawaii Farmer's Market. Ronald was no less astounded. He shuffled around and fumbled for words.

"M-my bad, bruh," he stated. At first, Hannibal had thought he had applied that he was wearing a bra, which was shocking since he was, indeed, wearing one (he found them overly comfortable and very cool.)

"No, I-I must apologize," Hannibal finally said after a few moments of confused silence. "I wasn't paying attention as to where I was going."

"Ah, it's okay, mang. We all make mistakes," Ronald stated. "Like the other day, I was thinkin' real deep, right? And like I just decided that in the end, we all die. Ya feel me?"

"Feel you?" Hannibal was taken aback by this man's strange words. Feel? He didn't feel anything. He wasn't moved by this man's traumatic story, only slightly irritated that he left his windows down and it was going to rain.

"Yeah, mean, we're on the same level of emotion. Like our brain waves man, you feel me?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are referring to," he inquired, attempting to push past this Ronald McDonald character.

"At least brofist me, yo before ya' go so I know we're cool," he insisted, waving his hands.

Hannibal stared at him like a man stares at a raging boner he didn't want. Was this person series? How rude. For a moment, he considered getting his business card and murdering him later on, but then he remembered that clowns tasted funny and decided against it.

"Brofist?"

The man held out his white-gloved hand in the form of a fist and for a second, Hannibal thought he was going to fist his anus, thus he prepared his body as Reggie Fils-Aime prepares his when using the Wii Fit, but instead, Ronald held it in front of him.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow in confusion. He held out his hand because he assumed the clown as trying to hand him something, but Ronald only laughed.

"Nah, bruh, we bump fists." Ronald reached out and balled up Hannibal's hand into a fist. He then bumped them together. "Like that, man."

At that moment, a light formed around Ronald that blinded Hannibal and everyone else in the area. Hannibal shielded his eyes from the array of light seeping from the clown's body. When the light finally died away, Hannibal gazed back to see the Burger King mascot standing there instead.

"LOL U MAD BRO? XD" the Burger King shouted as he transformed into a bat and flew away.

That night, Hannibal went home and cried himself to sleep because the cannibal was, indeed, mad. He was very mad. Mad for Mads Mikkelsen


End file.
